fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Novem
Summary Novem and Decem are the creators of the Universe the Faintree series is mainly set in with the Alphas and Omegas manipulating time and space They visited a planet called "Earth" which is the most secretive planet in the universe back in the 70s earth years. They secretly work with the FBI with the name number #9 and #10, but humans in Earth call them "The Men In Black" and only very few member that are not apart of the FBI have seen them. Novem and Decem doesn't know when they'll reveal Planet Earth to the entire industry or when they will tell the human beings on Earth the truth about life outside their planet. They don't think that the Earth is ready to find out the truth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C when fused with Decem | 2-A via Time Manipulation/Existence Erasure Name: '''Novem '''Age: '''20 billion Earth years old '''Gender: '''Agender/Genderless '''Origin: Faintree Classification: 'Dragon, God of the Faintree Universe, a god '''Powers and Abilities: 'Size Manipulation, Shoot lasers out of it's mouth (They can either create or destroy), Portal Creation , Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation , Precognition (Cobalt asked them to write the exact time and date of his death and they simply declined because "You gotta live your life to the fullest.". They knew that Cobalt's friends were going to arrive in 3 minutes), Can fuse with Decem (Their fusion form hasn't been seen yet), Decem can create things out of nothing like a top hat for example, Existence Erasure/Time Manipulation (Anything that's sent into The Abyss are erased from the Multiverse of Existence making it so they never existed in the first place. They no longer exist/never existed. Like nothing has any memory of the thing that was erased (Besides who "erased" it from existence) and all of history changes to what would've happened if what was erased never existed.), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the universe and everything inside it including the laws of science), Can read other beings thoughts including Skelebur who doesn't have a brain Resistance to: Void Manipulation (Can enter and exit the Abyss anytime) 'Attack Potency:Low Multi-Universe Level '(Capable of manipulating the Space-Time of the universe, but they didn't want to do it all the time.) | 'Multi-Universe Level when fused with Decem '(Use their fused form to defeat Exterminatore by speeding her black hole form up and then destroying it) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Survived the destruction of Exterminatore's black hole form which was the size of their universe 'Range: Universe Level '(Known to be the creators of the Faintree Universe) | Multiverse Level via traveling (Can exit the infinite Multiverse of existence) '''Lifting Stength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Created the laws of science and capable to manipulating it whenever they want. Although Novem takes things more seriously then Decem) '''Weaknesses: Unknown '''Note 1: '''Novem and Decem have made very few appearances in the series so far '''Note 2: '''We know that Novem and Decem used their power to create the universe but it is unknown how they made it '''Note 3: '''Novem and Decem's powers and stats are exactly the same Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Original Characters Category:Faintree Category:Genderless Characters